


anatomy lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco learns something about Tom's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tom, sometime, probably: so just so you know demons have tentadicks-
> 
> marco, half asleep: the what now

"What's the matter?" Tom grips the edge of Marco's bed, neck bruised purple and face flushed red. 

Marco doesn't answer for a moment, instead staring between Tom's legs. From his sitting position next to him he has a good view- he isn't sure what he expected, but hoped for something vaguely humanoid. Inwardly Marco curses at himself- he should've asked at an earlier time, when it was Tom who kissed him and slid his hands down Marco's pants instead of the other way 'round. 

"Uh, how am I supposed to-" Marco gestures at the appendage. 

It lays draped over Tom's thigh, reminiscent of Marco's monster arm from months ago, a sort of tentacle. He doesn't see any suckers, just smooth rubbery skin that fades from light magenta to dark purple towards the base. The tip tapers, already dripping a semi-clear pink fluid onto Marco's sheets.

Marco swallows, gently wrapping his hand around it, pushing his thumb into the gel-like layer. He can feel a hard center underneath all the squish. 

"Is it even- erect?" Marco lets some of the liquid bead onto his finger, which he rubs down the rest of it.

Tom laughs when Marco involuntarily recoils and shivers. "As much as it can be, were you really expecting me to have something like yours?"

Marco glances up- Tom's third eye is half-closed, looking downwards, while his main ones make contact with Marco's. Marco feels himself getting hot, and in response presses another kiss to Tom's neck.

Tom inhales sharply and rubs his hips together, pleading for Marco to go faster- Marco obliges, delicately rolling the tip between his fingers and notices that it urgently wraps around Marco's hand like a snake, wordlessly begging for more, the colors becoming more saturated as Tom takes in the pleasure. A low moan encourages Marco, in the dark of night the only sounds are Tom's enjoyment and Marco's quiet whispers- praises for Tom. 

"Marco, slow down or-" Tom's breath hitches again when Marco drags his hand up and down faster, grinning into Tom's neck, occasionally nipping bites into the sensitive skin. Another groan and Marco latches on, sucking a deep red spot down by his collarbone, slightly pressing his own thighs together. Tom reaches for Marco's free hand that rests on the bed and grasps it, squeezing tightly, mouthing silent exclamations.

The tentacle is so wound around Marco's hand now that he couldn't free it if he wanted to and so he continues to rub, fingers leaving dents in the soft flesh that fade after a moment and Marco teases Tom once more, "or you're gonna what?"

In response Tom bites his lip so harshly he draws blood, Marco's hand is slick with the fluid that's coming out thicker now as he pumps quickly, allowing it pour out onto him. He jerks his wrist up a few times and Tom gasps, eyes glowing a faint red- his tentacle twitches and finally releases Marco's hand, the flow stopping, leaving an opaque ooze on Marco's palm, Tom's legs, and the bedspread.

Marco wonders aloud, "Is it always that messy?" He idly puts his forefinger up to Tom's mouth, who darts out his tongue almost on reflex, still blushing.

Tom laps it up and then answers, "Natural lube."

Both of the boys laugh, Marco covering his snort with his clean hand, and Tom pecks him on the cheek as a thank-you present.


End file.
